Usuratonkachi
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Una tormenta, una casa a oscuras y un usuratonkachi desordenado pueden hacer que Sasuke aproveche la situacion. Yaoi  Lemon  Sasunaru


El cielo de Konoha estaba cubierto de espesos nubarrones. A pesar de ser plena tarde no se veía un solo rayo de sol y la oscuridad había cubierto todo como si fuese un eclipse. Las gotas de lluvia caían finas, delicadas sobre las calles de tierra desprendiendo un olor característico que era apreciado por todos los viajeros que pasaban por la villa. El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza haciendo bailar a las hojas cruelmente arrancadas de los árboles.

Naruto y Sasuke corrían bajo la lluvia que se había desatado. El rubio tenía en su poder un juego de pergaminos que pertenecían a su compañero, éste quería recuperarlos y por eso ambos se dirigían a la casa del ojiazul. El viento comenzó a soplar inclemente azotando todo a su paso, incluyendo al par de gennin que se dieron prisa en llegar a destino y poder escapar del caprichoso clima.

Al entrar en la vivienda del chico, éste tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la puerta, puesto que el viento ejercía demasiada fuerza, pero al final logró vencer. El jovencito notó en ese momento que sus ropas y las de su compañero estaban empapadas, le arrojó una toalla diciéndole que buscaría algo de ropa seca para prestarle mientras tanto.

En cuanto el chico desapareció dentro de la habitación, el azabache chasqueó la lengua e insultó mentalmente a los caprichos de la naturaleza. Estaba encerrado con el usuratonkachi, la lluvia había empeorado en tal medida que su compañero estaba hablándole desde la habitación pero no le era posible escucharlo, el sonido era ensordecedor y el viento sólo empeoraba las cosas.

-te estoy hablando, teme- dijo el rubio asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

-qué quieres?- contestó de mala manera.

Si bien no lo aguantaba, tampoco quería ser demasiado desconsiderado, después de todo estaba en su casa. Ingresó a la habitación, el desorden que había allí era digno de sorpresa. La primera idea que cruzó por su cabeza era que los pergaminos que habían terminado en las manos del rubio debían estar mezclados en ese tiradero.

-estos son tuyos- dijo extendiéndole ambos rollos que estaban perfectamente guardados- gracias. Los leí como doscientas veces… aunque aun hay cosas que no entiendo- susurró lo último haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-usuratonkachi- murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-QUÉ DIJISTE? ATREVETE A REPETIRLO!- desafió.

-te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras- cerró los ojos- usuratonkachi- lo miró fijamente.

-tienes suerte de que no te eche ahora mismo-

-… no te preocupes por eso, ya me voy- y le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

- espera! No debes irte, el tiempo aun está muy malo-

-de todas formas estoy empapado-

-no seas así- lo sujetó de la playera- espera a que calme un poco. Además, aquí te dejo la ropa para que te cambies- y señaló las prendas dobladas sobre la cama.

Salió de la habitación dejando al pelinegro solo. Sasuke se apoyó contra el mueble que estaba junto a la puerta. Naruto era un completo usuratonkachi, pero eso no quitaba que era muy considerado y atento. El protector de su frente había quedado sobre la mesa de la cocina-comedor, secó un poco más su cabello suelto y palpó su camiseta. De haberla torcido hubiese llenado un recipiente de tres litros. Estaba realmente empapada y el problema era que el rubio, si bien no por mucho, era mas pequeño que él y no sabía cómo le quedarían las ropas.

Estaba a punto de quitársela para colocarse la playera blanca, cuando el sonido de un trueno rompió el monótono sonido de la lluvia. A los pocos segundos la luz tintineó un par de veces y terminó por apagarse. el grito que lanzó el rubio en ese momento alertó al joven de tez blanca que se dispuso a irse a ver lo que había ocurrido, pero se quedó en su lugar al escuchar el insulto que dio el más bajo quejándose por el contenido de su refrigerador. No cabía duda… era un total usuratonkachi.

-Sasuke… hey…- debido a la oscuridad total de la casa no se podía ver ni siquiera la palma de las manos- dónde rayos se metió?... el muy tonto se habrá ido-

- estoy parado junto a ti, dobe- dijo seriamente.

-sasuke! Me asustaste- y comenzó a reír avergonzado por sus pensamientos en voz alta- voy a correr la cortina de la…- se quejó del dolor que sintió en la planta del pie.

-qué pasó?-

-creo que… pisé algo- cojeando se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas- no hay mucha diferencia-

Efectivamente, si bien no estaba tan oscuro, no era mucha la diferencia entre mantener las cortinas abiertas o cerradas. Pero la claridad era la suficiente como para distinguir la silueta de su compañero en la oscuridad. Naruto se sentó en la cama y palpó la base de su pie para saber si el pinchazo no era una espinilla del piso de madera.

-Naruto, debes tener velas- dijo el pelinegro.

-veamos… están en el comedor, sobre la repisa- dijo dudoso.

-y los fósforos?-

-fósforos?...-

-con qué enciendes la vela, dobe?-

-ya deja de decirme dobe. Si son fósforos están en la cocina, genio- dijo en tono sarcástico- yo los traigo-

El problema surgió que con el pie lastimado, la oscuridad del lugar y el desorden en el suelo, lo más probable era que el rubio terminara tropezando. Así que el pelinegro se acercó al chico y lo sujetó para que no se moviera de su lugar. Pero lamentablemente Sasuke también terminó pisando quien sabe que cosa y terminó en la cama con el rubio.

- por qué eres tan desordenado, usuratonkachi?- se quejó el moreno mientras se levantaba de arriba del rubio. Pero mientras lo hacía éste lanzó un gemidito-… que pasó?-

-n… nada. En… en serio, no passsó nada- agradeció a la oscuridad por que gracias a ella, Sasuke no podía ver el sonrojo que seguro tenía, sentía su cara ardiendo.

El azabache pensó en primer momento que el quejido había sido por el dolor del pie del rubio, pero luego de analizarlo un momento se dio cuenta que ese sonido no había sido un quejido, sino un gemido. Haciendo una pequeña reproducción mental de los hechos llegó a su mente la ubicación de su codo izquierdo en el momento en el cual se levantó.

Se quedó pensando durante un breve lapso de tiempo, el rubio lo llevaba provocando desde el primer momento en el que se habían visto y, de hecho, ya se habían besado. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si sentía curiosidad, atracción, confusión o amor por el rubio. Aunque la última opción era un tanto muy extraña.

Naruto se quedó perplejo al sentir su boca invadida de una calidez y humedad muy placentera. Sabía lo que era, por eso abrió más los labios, sentía como se movía por todos los rincones de su boca recorriendo el paladar, los dientes y acariciando su lengua. Jadeó al sentir como esa calidez lo abandonaba.

-qué fue eso?- preguntó suavemente.

-qué fue, que?- se hacía el desentendido- no se a que te refieres, usuratonkachi-

-a lo quemhmmm-

Sasuke besaba al rubio con mucha delicadeza… le encantaba la boca del chico. Tenía algo dulce en él y se había vuelto un adicto con una sola dosis. Lentamente le lamió los labios, el dobe mantenía sus labios entreabiertos, así que claramente estaba entregándole su boca. Los sonidos que brotaban de la garganta del jovencito eran todo un estímulo y muy pronto la boca no era suficiente para el moreno.

-sasu…ke, en serio, no se que… pasa- suspiraba al sentir como el pelinegro lo tumbaba de espaldas a la cama.

El Uchiha lo besó nuevamente para después sacar la lengua pasándola por la comisura de la boca del chico y deslizándola hacia una de las mejillas. En cuanto llegó a ésta la lamió completamente con todo el ancho de la lengua y con la punta delineó las marcas de la misma. Saboreó un poco para memorizar el sabor de la piel del chico y se pasó a la otra mejilla.

-sasuke…- suspiraba el rubio.

-estoy junto a ti. Qué te pasa?... tu voz se oye muy extraña-

-es que… hay algo sobre mi… ahora- siguió el juego.

-en serio? yo no siento nada. Estas alucinando, usuratonkachi- lamió y mordisqueó suavemente la oreja del jovencito.

-es algo…- sujetó la playera de su compañero- húmedo y…- bajó las manos tanteando la piel pálida a su paso-… suave- hasta llegar a la entrepierna del moreno-…y duro-

Naruto se había quitado la chaqueta al llegar y por lo tanto tenía puesta su playera. El más alto levantó la prenda un poco, acarició todo el pecho y el abdomen. El rubio se notaba bastante inquieto, sus manos estaban en el cabello húmedo del pelinegro y lo acariciaban enredando sus finos dedos en los mechones de su flequillo.

Le quitó la playera, después de levantarle ambos brazos hacia arriba y jalarla. Con el terreno despejado la piel del chico era toda suya. Tomó uno de los pequeños pezones y lo acarició con el pulgar para después pellizcarlo con bastante fuerza. La espalda del rubio se arqueó instantáneamente y gimió bastante fuerte.

El Uchiha llevó una de sus manos al rostro del más bajo y descubrió que se había tapado la boca con ambas manos. Le apartó las manos de la boca susurrándole un "no hagas eso" y después se apresuró en quitarle de un solo jalón todas las prendas inferiores. Hecho eso subió sobre el chico.

-está… frió- en contraste al aumento notable en la temperatura de su cuerpo, la ropa mojada de su compañero estaba helada- ya basta… tengo frío- se quejó y se sentó en la cama.

Sabía que su compañero estaba frente a él, la lluvia no cesaba ni calmaba su tempestuoso ímpetu, pero aun así le pareció escuchar una risita del otro. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, se acercó al más alto y lo despojó de las ropas mojadas entre besos y caricias llenas de nerviosismo. Una vez que concluyó, se abrazó al cuello del otro y se acostó nuevamente de espaldas en la cama.

Sasuke comenzó a lamerle el cuello con desesperación, por momentos rozaba la piel con los dientes y sentía cómo se estremecía ante ese contacto. Acarició la cintura del jovencito y luego deslizó su mano para llegar hasta sus glúteos, los gemidos de placer eran atrapados por su lengua. Separó sus bocas para dedicarse a lamer detrás de la oreja nuevamente.

-usuratonkachi…- gemía en su oído- quiero devorarte por completo-

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras la mano del rubio atrapó el endurecido miembro del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo sin delicadeza. El Uchiha inconteniblemente comenzó a gemir también, aunque intentaba contenerse apretando los labios. Imitó al chico y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de éste imitando los movimientos de la pequeña mano.

-te gusta?...- preguntó el ojiazul con un tono de voz inocente y a la vez lascivo.

Jamás pensó que Naruto fuese tan violento, le encantaba y lo volvía loco. Las manos de ambos estaban muy húmedas, casi no les quedaba mucho para correrse, ambos volvieron a besarse. Pero el rubio se apartó del pelinegro bajándose de la cama, el azabache iba a quejarse cuando sintió como su miembro era cubierto por la boca de su compañero. La oscuridad reinante no permitía de ver lo que estaba pasando o adelantase a los hechos, el ojiazul utilizaba sus dientes y lengua como un profesional… inevitablemente el moreno terminó dentro de la boca del chico.

Inmediatamente se lanzó a besarlo sin tragar el contenido de su boca por lo que compartió con Sasuke la semilla de éste. Estaba en estado de shock, era demasiado osado, pensaba que lo tenía a su merced y de repente era él el confundido y dominado.

-ponte bocabajo- ordenó el moreno- voy a penetrarte-

Si bien le había dado mucha vergüenza oírle decir eso, era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a penetrarlo. Pero no hacía falta decirlo de ese modo ni en ese tono tan serio. Se puso nervioso, una cosa eran las caricias, los besos o una felación… pero penetrarlo era diferente.

Naruto suspiró, obedeció a la instrucción del moreno y, apoyándose en las rodillas y la palma de las manos, adoptó la posición que necesitaba. Estaba realmente avergonzado, al menos el pelinegro no podía verlo y diciéndose eso se calmaba. Pero a pesar de estar listo no sentía ningún tipo de movimiento por parte del otro.

-Sa…Sasuke?- iba a voltearse cuando vio una tenue luz adornando la habitación.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ante eso, el Uchiha lo sujetó de la cadera y comenzó a repartirle besos por la espalda. Eran muy fugaces, cortos, pero podía oír el sonido de los breves contactos entre su piel y los labios de su compañero. Los besos se detuvieron, el rubio respiraba suavemente, pero su respiración se cortó en cuanto sintió como el moreno lamía lentamente su entrada.

Los brazos le temblaban, sentía que le fallarían en cualquier momento, con ambas manos apretó las sabanas. En determinado momento sintió como la lengua de su compañero se había abierto paso en su interior, sus gemidos fueron incontrolables y bastaron sólo un par de sutiles toques con la punta de los dedos de su compañero en su pulsante erección para que terminara.

Tal como lo había previsto, sus brazos fallaron y quedó con el rostro pegado a la almohada. Sasuke no estaba satisfecho del todo, tomó la cadera del rubio y la levantó lo suficiente para tener un cómodo acceso al cuerpo de éste. De una sola y profunda estocada, ingresó por completo. Pero estaba demasiado ajustado, lo suficiente como para no poder moverse sin lastimar al chico.

-Usuratonkachi- dijo jadeando- relájate… estás muy… apretado-

-ni siquiera me…- gimió de dolor ante un movimiento brusco que hizo- eres un teme… pero… te quiero así-

-Narut…-

Acariciando los costados del rubio comenzó a moverse con cuidado, al poco tiempo ya estaba perfectamente relajado y calmado. El moreno llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Naruto, lo acarició lentamente con la punta de los dedos y subió por el mentón hasta introducir dos dígitos en la boca del chico. Éste lamió y succionó ambos dedos con una sensualidad impropia de su primera vez… aunque ambos parecían ser expertos en la materia.

En cuanto no le fue posible contenerse más, comenzó a moverse desesperadamente dentro del jovencito y éste no aportó quejas, de hecho, pareció estar esperando eso. Naruto terminó por segunda vez envuelto en un gemido lleno de satisfacción.

- sácalo- dijo respirando pesadamente.

-ni lo sueñes, Usuratonkachi- respondió en su oído- aun no termino-

-pero… quiero ver… cuando te corras-

Ante tamaña petición obedeció, retiró su miembro a punto de terminar. Naruto se volteó bocarriba y abrió las piernas para que el pelinegro volviera a su interior. Sasuke notó que los ojos del rubio estaban vidriosos y Naruto, con mucha gracia, vio que Sasuke estaba sonrojado y a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal.

No le faltaba mucho para correrse, por lo tanto, fueron sólo un par de movimientos para que terminara. El problema era que el rubio no estaba del todo satisfecho, la vela se había apagado justo en el momento en el que Sasuke derramaba su semilla en su interior… "estúpida vela" murmuró haciendo reír al ojinegro.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con que estaba en brazos de Sasuke y éste dormía tranquilamente. Se movió intentando salir de la prisión en la que se encontraba, pero no lo logró. Así que intentó despertarlo de la forma más delicada posible… dándole un golpe en la nariz.

-arrrghggg, qué mierda haces, usuratonkachi!- dijo sujetándose la zona golpeada, aunque no había sangre, el dolor era terrible.

-cállate, teme- dijo con cara de malo- eh?... ya terminó la lluvia, de veras!- y se levantó de un salto para pararse junto a la ventana.

-hey, dobe-

-qué quieres ahora?-

-para pararte junto a una ventana, deberías ponerte algo de ropa-

Naruto cayó en ese momento de que tanto él como el pelinegro en su cama, no llevaban nada puesto. Hizo un escandalo impresionante y se puso un pantalón rápidamente. Sasuke tomó un baño, el rubio tuvo que hacer lo mismo y como el agua es un recurso valioso ahorraron la misma bañándose juntos… pero sólo por el bien de la humanidad.

-el sol está muy brillante… qué hora es?- preguntó el rubio mientras caminaban.

-las tres y media de la tarde- respondió el pelinegro.

-antes estaba tan oscuro… NO PIENSES EN NADA RARO. OISTE, TEME!-

- qué te pasa, Naruto?- preguntó la pelirosa que se acercó al ver a su amado pelinegro.

-na… nada, Sakura. De veras- y se sonrojó… ya no podía verla a la cara. Era la chica que le gustaba y la había traicionado con el chico que le gustaba a ella- me voy y los dejo solos-

-Sasuke, me parece o esa ropa es de Naruto?- preguntó extrañada examinando al pelinegro, el rubio se quedó estático.

-mi ropa está en casa del dobe-

-pe…peroporqueestaballoviendoy…- hablaba atropelladamente

-te sientes bien?- preguntó la ojiverde- estás caminando extraño…-

-Si… digo, no…digo- una gotita apareció en su cabeza- no lo sé… es que mi casa estaba oscura y pisé algo-

-¿Seguro que sólo es por eso?... usuratonkachi- dijo la ultima palabra mirándolo con cara de galán de telenovela.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTABA OSCURO Y… ERA POR ESO!... NO VEÍA NADA Y NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!- y se fue lo más a prisa que pudo.

-Sasuke ¿Podemos…?-

-Lo siento, Sakura. Pero si no se acuerda porque no había luz… es mejor intentarlo de nuevo. Después de todo dijo que me quería-

-Claro…- y se quedó sola pensando en qué rayos andaban metidos esos dos y qué significaba todo eso de luz y oscuridad- en fin, si Sasuke está ocupado hoy… lo veré mañana-


End file.
